Vampire Cry
by Gundam Pilot Peng
Summary: Please R&R. 1x2 and 3x4. Till Death Do Us Part, Wait he is Death!
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its Characters lets leave it at that

Duo walked into his apartment really pissed off, "Finally I'm done, I really needed this vacation."

Duo walked up to the window the sun was going down. Duo lightly smiled and sat down on the window shill then lightly curled up and cried.

* * *

Heero jumped off the couch, and Quatre looked at him, "You okay Heero?"

Heero looked around as if to be searching for something.

"Heero are you okay?" Quatre said to him again.

Heero lightly shook his head, "I'll be back Quatre, I felt something that I have to check." Quatre shook head his head okay and Heero walked out of the room.

* * *

Duo was getting ready for bed when he heard a knock on the door. Duo opened the door but no one was there. Duo closed the door and turned sharply to all of a sudden see someone standing in front of him.

"Holy crap." Duo said then tried to catch his breath, "How in the heck did you get in here… wait I don't even know who you are!" Duo said then went closer to the phone.

"Sorry that I have startled you." The man in black said. Duo stopped and looked at him. "You opened the door and I walked in." the man said again.

Duo looked at him oddly, "No one was there when I opened the door."

"My apologies again." The man said again. Something about the man wanted to make Duo jump him but then again Duo didn't even know who he was.

"You called me so I had to come." The man said again.

"Wait a minute I didn't call you." Duo said back to him.

The man walked closer to Duo, "Don't deny it I know you called I could fell it."

Duo held his breath when the man walked up to him, "Wh… who are you?"

The man's expression was cold; Duo couldn't tell what he was feeling. "I'm Heero," Heero said to Duo again. Duo was about to speak when Heero put his hand up to Duo's mouth silencing him, "I know all about you Duo, you called me, I felt you, understood you, knew you." Duo's eyes were wide with surprised, he didn't understand how he knew. All of a sudden there was a huge bolt of lighting outside which made the lights go out but you could still see cause of the lighting bringing light into the room. Duo lightly grabbed a flashlight with his left hand and before Heero knew what he had done. Duo turned on the light right in Heero's face. Duo thought he had heard Heero roar like in pain. Duo tuned off the flashlight and saw Heero by the window.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." Duo said to Heero. Heero was panting for that really hurt. Heero climbed onto the window shill and out the window. Duo's eyes got wide with surprise and ran to the window and looked out and noticed Heero sitting on the rail. "Okay that's not funny get back in before you hurt yourself." Duo said to Heero. Heero didn't move. "Please get in." Duo said to him again holding out his hand. Heero looked at him then lightly grabbed Duo's hand and came back into the room. Duo held his breath when Heero closed the space between them. Heero lightly put his hand on Duo's chin and brought their faces closer. Duo pulled back for he didn't even know Heero.

Heero looked at him with a blank face then walked back to the window, "Good-bye Duo till you call me again." And with that Heero jumped out the window and was gone.

Duo stood there alone fore a minute and thought, _'wait a minute people don't just disappear.'_ Duo walked to his bed and laid down, closing his eyes.

* * *

Heero walked through the black doors and Quatre stood there. "What did you find Heero?" Quatre said.

"A heartbreak." Heero said back to Quatre and walked up to his room to stay. Quatre walked around the room, something was wrong with Heero weather he would admit it or not.

All of a sudden another man walked into the room, "You know Quatre pacing the floor like that doesn't do anything to help." Quatre looked at the man then just fell to the floor.

The man ran up to Quatre, "Quatre are you okay?"

Quatre shook his head, "Something's wrong I just know it, and there isn't anything that I can do about it, what's there that I can do Trowa?"

Trowa lightly shook the blonde man, "Just let Heero be Heero and let him breath." Quatre lightly sighed and Trowa held him close. Trowa lightly pulled Quatre back so he could see him and looked into his torques eyes. Quatre held his breath as Trowa moved closer and closer to him. Trowa lightly brushed his lips against Quatre's. Quatre pushed harder against Trowa taking in more of the kiss.

Trowa lightly pulled away and Quatre lightly opened his eyes, "What? I thought that was great." Trowa smiled then pressed his lips back on Quatre's. Quatre brought his hands up and placed them on Trowa's shoulders. Quatre lightly felt Trowa's tongue tracing his lips demanding entrance. Quatre parted his lips and let Trowa lip in. All of a sudden Trowa felt a jot run through him and he pulled back. Quatre seemed to know what had happened and started to apologize. Trowa tried to tell Quatre that it was alright but he couldn't get the words out without Quatre apologizing. Trowa felt he had not other choice to shut the blonde up and make him listen to him. Trowa turned and swiftly kissed Quatre on the lips causing Quatre to gasp.

"No will you listen to me." Trowa said to him. Quatre shook his head yes. Trowa smiled, "What I was trying to say was that it was okay, it was actually pleasant but I wasn't expecting it that's why I pulled back." Quatre was surprised at what Trowa said then smiled and shook his head. Trowa stood up and helped Quatre up off the floor. Trowa kissed Quatre on the forehead then walked out of the room.

* * *

Duo woke up in the morning remembering what had happened to him in the night. Duo got up and walked into the bathroom and began the shower. Duo still didn't know what that Heero guy had said about calling him. Duo lightly stepped out of the shower and put his clothes on. Brushing his hair and putting it back into a braid, then walked into the kitchen. Now the vacation was starting to seem like a bad idea. Duo lightly slipped on his coffee and began to think again. Something just didn't seem to add up and Duo didn't know why.

* * *

Duo walked around outside for a while trying to clear his mind, of all the things that he had encountered with this Heero man. Duo seemed to lost track of time when all of a sudden his stomach growled. Duo looked down at his watch and noticed that he had walked strait through lunch and it was going on dinner. Duo walked back to his apartment and walked in.

* * *

Quatre lightly stirred awake when he felt the weight of the bed shift. Quatre rubbed his eyes and lightly opened them then shut them quick when the sun hit his eyes then curled back up forgetting why he had even woken up in the first place. All of a sudden the weight of the bed shifted again causing Quatre to stir again. Quatre rubbed his eyes and opened then shielding them from the sun to notice Trowa sitting up close to him on the bed.

"Trowa? What are you doing here?" Quatre said still half asleep.

"I couldn't sleep." Trowa said back.

Quatre lightly smiled and moved some of the sheet, "Come here." Trowa moved next to Quatre and pulled the sheets back up. Quatre smiled then closed his eyes again, but opened them again as Trowa pulled him close. Quatre smiled at Trowa then closed his eyes again and cuddled close to him. Trowa smiled and lightly closed his eyes also and fell asleep.

* * *

Duo started getting ready for bed when he felt someone's eyes on him. Duo turned around quick trying to find the person when finally Heero had stepped out of the shadows.

"How… How did you get in?" Duo asked Heero fear filling his voice.

"You left window open." Heero said back. Duo began to fill his throat dry up, and his fear fading into nothing. Heero moved closer and closer to Duo. "You called twice the next time I'll come before you call." Heero said to Duo, "I have business fist but I'll be back again." Then Heero jumped out the window and was gone. Duo had the feeling that he wanted to see him again yet the feeling of Heero just walking into his apartment was a little creepy wait what was he thinking it was really creepy.

* * *

Heero was in the reading room with another man. "Are Trowa and Quatre still sleeping?"

The man looked at Heero, "Last time I checked they were both still sleeping."

Heero lightly looked at him, "What would they be doing still sleeping?"

The man shrugged his shoulders, "I will never understand those two."

"I hope you're not talking about us Wufei." Quatre said as him and Trowa walked into the room.

Wufei smiled, "What gave you that thought?" Quatre gave Wufei a mean scowl. Wufei smiled more.

"Let's not bicker." Heero said with a cold expression. Quatre sat down and Trowa sat down close to him. Heero began to tell them of his plans, "Quatre your going to get through the security wires sense you're the most flexible, Trowa you can take out any guards if some catch on, and Wufei your going to have to take car as much of the toxin as you can."

Wufei looked at him, "What are you going to do?"

Heero still had a cold expression, "Take out the security center."

* * *

All of a sudden Duo's phone rang. Duo picked it up and it was from the toxin base lab.

"Mr. Maxwell we need your help our base is being taken AHHHHHHH!" the man on the phone screamed. Duo heard some sort of roaring in the back ground then the phone went silent. Duo got up, changed his clothes and grabbed a few guns then ran out.

* * *

Duo ran up to the building on the outside it looked fine but when Duo broke the front door it was a bloody mess. Duo walked around a bit and noticed all the guards were gone. Duo saw a shadow around one of the corners and got his gun ready then turned the corner fast and shot. Quatre heard the shot and turned, seeing it coming, but raised his hands and stopped it. Duo turned back and began to freak that wasn't normal not at all. Quatre took off to find the others. Duo finally looked and noticed he wasn't there anymore so Duo pressed forward looking for him again. He stopped and heard some people talking. Duo stopped and listened then found where it was coming from and reloaded his gun and pulled out another one then took a deep breath then kicked the door. Duo noticed four men standing there dressed in black. Duo never dropped his guns or let his guard down.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" Duo demanded. All of a sudden the lights got brighter and Duo noticed it was Heero and some other guys. "I didn't think I would have to shot you for something." Duo said to Heero.

Heero took a step forward. "I will shot, don't take another step closer." Duo warned. "Go ahead Duo, go ahead and fire." Heero said back to him, "We won't get hurt."

Quatre gave Heero a cold look, "Speak for yourself he nearly shot me but I heard the fire so I stopped it in time."

"What the hell is going on here?" Duo demanded again.

"Why don't we take this somewhere else, hmm?" Heero said. Quatre raised both his hands and clapped them and before Duo knew it they where in a totally different building.

"Okay what is going on and what they hell was that!" Duo demanded.

"That would be Quatre; I'd say he would be the best sorcerer around." Heero said to Duo answering his question.

"Wait a minute what in the hell are you trying to tell me!" Duo exclaimed again.

"This is Trowa, he's the shifter. Wufei, the demon." Heero said again, "That would be all except me, you know my name just not what I am." Heero smiled flashing his white fangs.

That took Duo by surprise he wasn't excepting that, "I just want to go home like now." Heero looked at Quatre and nodded his head. Quatre agreed and clapped his hands and Duo was gone.

"Do you think we can trust him Heero?" Quatre asked.

"I can count on it." Heero said then went to his room for dawn was close.

* * *

Duo opened his eyes and noticed that he was back in his apartment. Okay this vacation was getting to his head. Duo went back to his bed and laid down, before Duo knew it he was sound asleep. 


	2. A Night to Remember

Quatre stirred awake when someone pressed their hand to his mouth. Quatre's eyes flung open when the person did that.

"Its okay it's only me." Trowa said removing his hand.

Quatre took in deep breaths, "You scared me Trowa."

"Sorry." Trowa said back.

"It's okay, but why are you here?" Quatre asked him.

Trowa looked down, "I couldn't sleep again." Quatre lightly smiled he was getting use to sleeping in the same bed as Trowa.

"Come here." Quatre said with a smile and Trowa moved underneath the covers and cuddled close to him. Quatre lightly ran his figures though Trowa's hair causing Trowa to purr. Quatre smiled and continued to do that.

* * *

Quatre was waken by a starting sound and noticed Trowa's head and hand on his chest. Quatre smiled again and ran his fingers though Trowa's hair again causing him to purr but all of a sudden Trowa threw his leg over Quatre's causing Quatre to quietly gasp at the sensation. Trowa moved his head next to Quatre's. Quatre held his breath and tried to relax when he noticed he held the sheets in a death grip. All of a sudden Quatre felt Trowa nibble on his ear causing Quatre to gasp again from the sensation. Quatre could tell that Trowa was awake and was doing all this on purpose. Trowa moved so that he was on top of the blond then lowered his head and kissed him furiously on the lips causing Quatre to moan into Trowa's mouth. Trowa pulled away leaving Quatre panting underneath him.

"You... You're doing this on purpose." Quatre said to Trowa. Trowa smiled then kissed Quatre on the lips again then moved down to Quatre's throat. Quatre gasped and moved his head exposing his neck giving Trowa better access. Trowa smiled and continued to kiss Quatre on the throat and then licked him across the collarbone.

Trowa smiled then whispered in Quatre's ear, "Just relax." Quatre took a deep breath then lightly relaxed. Trowa smiled then kissed and licked down Quatre's neck but stopped at Quatre's chest when Trowa noticed that Quatre was panting really hard.

"Calm down Quatre take a few deep breaths." Quatre took some deep breaths calming down. Trowa waited till Quatre's breathing returned to normal then continued down Quatre's chest. Trowa rubbed the flat of his hands over Quatre nipples, making Quatre suck in a sharp breath of air. Trowa's eyes locked on Quatre's, Trowa bent his head and took one deep into his mouth. A small sound escaped Quatre as Trowa tried to drag him deeper, sucking and licking at the tiny nub of flesh until Quatre was gasping. Each swipe of Trowa's tongue sent pleasure driving through Quatre, arcing straight to his groin. Trowa shifted above Quatre, settling lower and bringing one leg in between Quatre to press against his arousal. The heavy heat of Trowa burned into Quatre and he moved against Trowa, finally letting Quatre cry out. Trowa growled, the sound trailing off into a groan as he pushed his hips into Quatre and sent sparks singing along his nerves. Trowa did it again, then again, letting one hand slip between them and knead Quatre through the thin pants. Quatre tossed his head back, breaking their kiss and groaned throatily, Quatre's fingers digging into Trowa's back. Trowa worked Quatre slowly, sliding his palm over Quatre's length and then squeezing lightly, releasing, and squeezing tighter. Quatre's hands slid up Trowa's back to his shoulders, trying to hold himself upright as Trowa relentlessly pleasured him. Trowa paused, stilling his hand over Quatre's cock. Quatre moaned the sound pitiful in his own ears. Quatre shook his head and reached down, lifting his hips and pushing his pajamas down to his knees. Quatre had to use his feet to get them the rest of the way off. Quatre writhed and bucked under the sensation feeling his arousal become stiffer. Quatre reached for Trowa and began to run his fingertips lightly up and down Trowa's spine working his way lower with each sweep until his fingers were grazing lightly over the cleft of that gorgeous ass. The feeling of Quatre's fingers as they teased his skin made Trowa's cock throb and ache with need. Trowa shifted slightly so he could explore more of Quatre's skin and at the same time give Quatre better access to his own. Trowa eyed Quatre's length with lust. The man was beautiful. Quatre's cock stood proudly to attention, the veins prominent, head leaking droplets of his desire the shaft thick and swollen with blood. Trowa's tongue darted out for a taste. The swipe of Trowa's tongue across the sensitive tip caused Quatre to snap his hips upwards. Trowa grinned as he began to work Quatre's cock with his tongue. Running it around the sensitive head he dipped into the slit again to taste Quatre before licking his way along the underside. Lost in the sensations Quatre was reduced to a mindless puddle. All he could do was feel. Swirling his tongue around the head of Quatre's swollen sex Trowa opened his mouth and swallowed Quatre's length. His cheeks drew in as he sucked in the shaft, applying various depths of pressure and causing Quatre to scream in pleasure. He reached a hand down and cupped the sac, gently rolling Quatre's testicles in his palm and eliciting more moans. Quatre began to thrust into that warm cave that held his cock prisoner. Feeling Quatre's body beginning to climb towards climax Trowa released his cock from his mouth and moved back up the bed. Trowa coating his fingers he moved them back between Quatre's cheeks and searched out his target. He pressed a finger into the warmth of Quatre's body and shivered at the feeling. Stroking the velvet walls he felt Quatre's cock twitch in his hand.

"More..." Quatre said with a hitched breath. Trowa responded by sinking a second finger into that tight sheath and worked them around loosening Quatre's body to receive him. Quatre squeezed his eyes shut, the feeling of Trowa's fingers as they worked to prepare him and the hand that pumped his cock was sending liquid fire along neural pathways to explode in his brain as well as his groin. Then stars burst behind his eyelids as Trowa found his sweet spot and began to massage it ruthlessly. Locating that bundle of nerves Trowa stroked with abandon feeling Quatre squirm and wiggle under his touch. His own cock strained upwards knowing where it wanted to be and determined to get there. Quatre pushed back hard against the invading digits that were reducing him to a creature of need and lust. His cock throbbed and pulsed with the need to release.

"Please..." Quatre begged.

"Hn... What do you want Quatre?" Trowa asked.

"Please... Need you..." Quatre said again Trowa stroked the spot again.

"Need me?" he teased. "Tell me what you want from me Quatre." Quatre groaned, the man was such a tease. Well if he wanted to hear Quatre beg and let him know what he wanted then Quatre was prepared to, having become a slave to that tiny bundle of nerves.

"Please Trowa... I need you inside me... I'm ready for you so please make love to me..." Quatre begged. Instantly the fingers were gone leaving Quatre feeling empty and lost but not for long. Trowa pushed him onto his back and knelt between his legs. He coated his shaft with the lube and pushed Quatre's knees upwards fully exposing him to Trowa's vision. Quatre felt so vulnerable... so wanton... with his knees drawn up and his body completely open to Trowa. It made him even harder. Guiding the head of his penis to rest against the small opening Trowa looked into those torques jewels silently asking for the permission that had already been granted. He pushed forward. Quatre's body protested against the invasion at first and then the muscle relented and allowed the intruder to enter the gateway to heaven. Pressing forward Trowa kept up the gentle pressure until he was completely surrounded by Quatre's heat. He stared down at his lover noting the look of pure ecstasy on his face as his body swallowed Trowa. The feeling of that length as it pressed into his body sent Quatre soaring to new heights. It felt so good to be filled. Their bodies met and joined as if made for each other. Trowa began to move in small circles teasing his lover as he waited for Quatre to adjust to his girth. Once Quatre started to thrust his hips in response Trowa pulled out only to plunge back in again. He repeated the thrusts going slow so as to torment with the friction. Quatre's legs reached out and wrapped around his waist pulling him in deeper.

Quatre growled, "Enough of the teasing lover... I need you..." and he snapped his hips to meet Trowa's inward pulse. Taking a firm hold of Quatre's hips Trowa began to move. Long deep strokes that caused the head of his cock to rub against the small nub of flesh buried in Quatre's body and eliciting moans and screams of need and want from the beauty beneath him. Quatre reached for Trowa and pulled him into a long sensuous kiss, probing with his tongue and caressing the inside of Trowa's mouth. The strong muscles of his thighs pulled Trowa deeper into his willing body as he sought more of the pleasure that was sending his nervous system into another dimension. His blood on fire as the friction of each thrust burned along his length, Trowa began to move faster pounding relentlessly into the velvet channel that was Quatre. Sweat glistened on their bodies as they danced together in an act as old as time itself and Trowa felt the end approaching. As loathe as he was to reach it his body was screaming at him for its release and so he reached between their bodies to locate Quatre's neglected erection. Finding his prize he made a tunnel with his fist and began to stroke Quatre in time with his thrusts. Quatre screamed as Trowa's hand wrapped around him and began to stroke. The head was dripping with his desire and Trowa's hand spread the slickness as he pumped. Moaning, Trowa nestled his lips against Quatre's neck.

"Come for me Quatre." he whispered against the warm salty skin. Quatre rose to meet the apex and came crashing down the other side. His cock pulsed as he shot stream upon stream of thick creamy fluid onto his chest and Trowa's hand. His inner walls smashed around Trowa adding to his pleasure. As the walls of Quatre's passage trapped him within Trowa knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Quatre's shuddering form began to settle as the last waves of orgasm left him and with a final thrust Trowa tumbled down the other side into nirvana. His body jerked as his cock emptied his seed deep within Quatre's welcoming passage. Unable to support himself any longer Trowa collapsed on top of his blonde lover, sated and drifting as he trembled with the last of the after shocks. They both were in for a long rest.

* * *

Duo woke up the from the sun shinning into his room, still dressed in the clothes from last night.

"Geeze what a nightmare." Duo said even though he knew it wasn't a nightmare. "Okay I think that maybe most of that stuff was my imagination." Duo said again. Duo didn't have a clue anymore.


	3. Unknown Presence

Three weeks had past and Quatre was sleeping, till he felt something in his room and woke up. All of a sudden something dark pressed against Quatre's throat. Quatre tried to breath but it only made it worst. Quatre gasp then grabbed the sheets in a death grip still trying to breathe. Quatre felt something dark trying to reach inside his mind. All of a sudden something snapped deep inside him and the dark feeling pulled back.

"Ths Damn I knew it you set a trap for your mind to automatically shut down if tried to be taken, didn't think I would see that coming." The dark voice then snickered, "All well it will take some time for your trap to reset and your mind to start working again don't think that I won't be back." Quatre's eyes and mind went blank, and he started to rock back and forth holding his pillow. Trowa, Heero, and Wufei were down stairs waiting for Quatre.

"I'm getting really worried." Trowa said to them.

"You should go check on him Trowa." Wufei said to him. Trowa stood up and looked at Heero, who lightly nodded his head, then walked up the stairs up to Quatre's room. Trowa lightly opened the door and noticed Quatre lightly rocking himself in the dim light.

"Quatre?" Trowa lightly said then walked up to him. **Kill him** Quatre heard in his mind. No way this couldn't be happening he couldn't kill Trowa. Quatre tackled Trowa to the ground. "What the..." Trowa said when he was tackled to the ground.

"Trowa listen to me something's not right with me I might hurt you get out and lock me in warn the others." Quatre said back to him.

"I can't leave you Quatre." Trowa said again grabbing Quatre's hands refusing to let go.

"Trowa I might kill you, get out!" Quatre exclaimed.

"I won't." Trowa said again. Quatre stood up, power surging to his hands creating fire balls. Trowa stood up preparing himself for the fight.

"Trowa please get out I can't help myself, I don't want to hurt you!" Quatre exclaimed again.

"Quatre try whatever happened you have to fight it." Trowa said again.

"I have no other choice." Quatre said tears streaming down his face. Fire started to form at Quatre's feet, then Trowa realized what he was doing.

"No Quatre!" Trowa yelled, the others heard the yelling and ran up to Quatre's room to see what was going on. The fire consumed Quatre then there was a bright light and the fire faded leaving Quatre standing there then started to fall. Trowa ran and grabbed Quatre just before he hit the floor. Trowa blinked his eyes trying to hide back the tears as he held Quatre lifeless in his arms. Trowa held Quatre close to him, hoping the see the mans eyes again. Trowa looked up at the others with an odd face then looked down at Quatre; he felt a little tremor from Quatre. Trowa looked at Quatre's face searching for any hit on life on it. The first hit was when Quatre's eyes opened, but they were a dull color not his torques color that they used to be. Trowa picked up Quatre and placed him on the bed then covered him up. The other two men watched then quietly walked out of the room leaving the two alone. Heero left automatically, he had to see someone.

* * *

Duo was still up and about he had no doubt in his mind that Heero would show up again. Duo looked up from his book when he felt eyes upon him. Heero walked out of the shadows and walked up to where duo was sitting. Duo scooted back trying to stay as far away from Heero as possible.

"Stay away from me." Duo said with fear in his voice.

"You're scared of me I can tell." Heero said to Duo. Duo wasn't scared of him he was scared for his life. Heero walked up to the bed then sat down and looked to the ground. Duo looked at him curiously Heero was acting different then before. Heero sighed. Duo felt his mind race was that just a sigh from the cold Heero.

Heero looked at him, "Quatre is hurt his mind could have been wiped clean for all I know, Trowa is watching over him, I doubt he will leave his side." Duo looked at him; Heero was actually worried about someone, Duo's mind raced with questions.

Heero looked back to the floor, "Go ahead Duo and ask your questions."

Duo shook his head no, "I'm not going to ask you because I think that you have already answered them." Heero looked at him and noticed Duo smiling a smile that burned into Heero's soul. Duo felt the weight of the bed shift and saw Heero move closer and closer to him till only a few space was between them. Duo looked at him and saw how close their faces where, if only Heero moved a little down their lips would touch.

Heero moved and kissed Duo on the lips then pulled back, "Was that what you wanted." Duo answered by pulling Heero into a kiss a deeper one. Heero pulled away panting. Duo looked into Heero's eyes, they were firer blue. That scared Duo a little.

"Don't worry I wont hurt you I promise." Heero said then kissed Duo on the lips again. Duo pulled back and started to shake he didn't know why he just started to. Heero noticed this and held him close to him saying words of comfort. Duo stayed in Heero's arms like that for a while till his body calmed down. Duo felt like a total dork when he did that but Heero didn't seem to mind it at all, he looked totally content on just holding him. Duo smiled and cuddled closer to Heero lightly yawning.

"Go ahead and get some sleep I'll be gone before morning." Heero said then lightly hugged Duo and laid him down onto the bed. Duo nodded his head an closed his eyes and before he knew it he was sound asleep.

* * *

Trowa sat down on a chair next to Quatre's bed and watched the blonde sorcerer. Trowa held Quatre's hand, "I won't leave you and you better not leave me." Trowa lightly ran his hand through the boy's hair, there was no way he would leave he couldn't bare to leave him alone it was hard enough not having him to hold right now. Quatre was the whole world to him and he couldn't bear seeing his love falling apart like that. Trowa lightly felt a cold shiver run through him and he turned to see what was causing it and noticed something in the corner of the room. Trowa stood up, not wanting to leave his lovers side, and tried to study what was in the corner but was failing miserably. Trowa felt arms encircle him then disappear. Trowa looked at Quatre then realized what was going on, Quatre was projecting himself to Trowa as a ghost to communicate to him. Trowa sat back down then squeezed Quatre's hand, "Don't do that love, you'll use up all your energy, I want to hold you in my arms again." 


	4. Unknown Happenings

Trowa felt his cold shivers leave, he smiled.

"T...Trowa?" A silent voice said.

Trowa lightly smiled, "I'm right here Quatre its okay, just rest up."

"T...Trowa?" Quatre said again, then squeezed his hand tightly.

"Take it easy Quatre a lot has happened to you just rest up to recover your strength." Trowa said back to him trying to get Quatre to calm down. Quatre lightly opened his eyes which seemed to be fogged over. "Just Rest." Trowa said again.

* * *

Duo woke up and noticed that Heero was right he was gone. "Darn it." Duo trudged out of bed but before he saw it coming he got his feet caught in the sheets and Duo fell to the floor.

"Darn it again!" Duo yelled then pulled the sheets away from his feet. Duo was really hoping that Heero was lying about leaving, he really like seeing Heero for some reason. Duo hoped that the night would come fast, cause he had a feeling that he would be seeing Heero again.

* * *

Heero had been sleeping when something in his mind was literally screaming at him telling him to wake up. Heero sat up with a jolt, breathing hard, that was very weird. Heero got up out of the bed and looked at the clock, 12:00 pm well at least it was that late instead of still in the morning. Heero got changed then put on a pair of sunglasses and walked out, he planned on seeing Duo.

* * *

Duo had been running around like a maniac all day, he had to go shopping and not to mention, get his stupid car fixed. Duo had walked into his apartment and looked at the clock.

"12:30 you mean to tell me I've been running around just to get home at 12:30!" Duo yelled at himself. Duo was going to go back out, but when he opened the door he noticed someone standing there. Duo studied the man for a bit then said, "H..Heero?" The man smiled then walked into his apartment and took off his sunglasses. Duo was right it was Heero, "I didn't know that you walked around during the day."

Heero looked at Duo, "I don't but I couldn't sleep."

Duo smiled then walked up to Heero and pulled him into a kiss, then pulled away, "I was wondering on when you were going to show up." Heero looked at Duo curiously. Duo smiled, "I'll tell you later." Duo pulled Heero into another kiss. Heero was surprised by how Duo was taking to him so quick. Heero lightly pulled away to look at Duo when he felt someone talking to him.

Heero shook his head, "Sorry Duo but I must go."

Duo grabbed his hands, "But you just got here are you sure you half to leave." Wait a minute what was Duo saying he wanted Heero to leave he didn't understand why he was acting so strange all of a sudden. Heero pulled back then walked to his window and opened it then looked at Duo and said something but Duo didn't understand him, and Heero jumped out of the window. Duo sighed in relief then walked to the opened window and shut it. Duo walked into his kitchen and pulled out a cup for some tea. Duo looked up into his mirror and saw someone in it. Duo quickly turned around making the cup crash to the floor. Duo looked around, there wasn't anyone there, but he could have sworn that someone was watching him. Duo shook his head and picked up the pieces off the floor, putting it in the trash and getting another cup.

* * *

Heero walked into the huge underground house and noticed, Trowa and Wufei fighting something. Heero ran to help them when one of the creatures ran in front of him. Heero dashed to one side, luckily to fast for the creature. Heero looked at the creature and hit it with a full blast of his power, knocking the creature down. Unconscious yes, not dead. Heero noticed Trowa and Wufei making their way to him. Heero walked up to the creature and was surprised when a power crashed around him crushing him and his mind. Heero collapsed to the floor, blanking out. Trowa and Wufei ran to him.

"Heero? Heero can you hear me!" Trowa said. Heero made no movement and Trowa picked him up, "Great first Quatre then Heero." Trowa and Wufei looked at each other, no way were they going to be next. Trowa carried Heero up to his room, he knew he wasn't supposed to enter but he had to put Heero to bed. Wufei walked close behind him not wanting anything to happen to him.

Trowa stopped at the door, then turned to Wufei, "Open the door then try to see if you can find out where Heero has been going to from time to time." Wufei opened the door nodding his head then disappeared. Okay so he couldn't travel from place to place like Quatre could but traveling trough walls was his specialty.

* * *

Duo had just finished his tea when he heard a knock on his door. Duo put the cup down along with his book and walked to the front door and opened it, "Yes?" Duo noticed a Chinese man standing there just staring at him.

"Um...has a guy names Heero Yuy been here?" Duo nodded his head, wondering why this man was asking. "Could you come out here a minute?" The man said again. Duo walked out of his apartment and shut the door. "You might want to lock up." The Chinese man said to him. Duo shrugged his shoulders and then locked the door. Just as he did the man grabbed his hand and took off running. Trust me when running through walls it goes by fast.

* * *

Duo arrived with the man at a restaurant almost. The man walked in and Duo followed him.

"Wufei is that you?" A voice came.

"Yes." the Chinese man said. All of a sudden a tall man walked out from the shadows.

"Who are you?" The tall man said.

"D..Duo Maxwell, but um haven't I seen you both before?" Duo told them both.

They both looked at him then shook their heads, "I think we have met somewhere." Duo nodded his head, they were right they looked like someone he had met before... Creepy. "Come with me." The tall man said then began to walk off. Duo followed him further and further into the place.

* * *

The tall man finally stopped in front of a huge door. Duo looked at the door then back at the man.

"Go in." The man said to Duo. _'Okay tall men who are silent are very very creepy, not to mention someone who walks through walls, that's even creepier.'_ Duo looked at the door then reached for the knob and turned it. Duo lightly walked in hearing the door automatically shut behind him. _'Okay that was creepy too, doors shouldn't do that either.' _Duo looked around the room, till he finally noticed something laying in the huge (and when I mean huge I mean huge) bed. Duo lightly walked up to the bed and noticed Heero laying in it.

"Heero?" Duo said, but Heero didn't answer him back didn't even move. Duo walked up closer to Heero, noticing that he was very pale in the face. (Okay I'll give a little show of Duo's power but the thing is that he does it and doesn't even remember it after he used it, sort of takes over Duo's mind I might as well say.) Duo eyes went black and he reached for Heero, into his mind, Duo's hand searching for something. Heero's body arched up off the bed his hands digging into the sheets.

* * *

(inside Heero's mind... Yea yea I know corny but you don't hear me complaining.) Heero had been sitting there in emptiness, pain, hurt, nothing. Heero didn't like the feeling he had hoped to never feel this again after he had met Duo, but he was feeling it again. Heero looked around, nothing he could see nothing everything was dark no lights no hint of peace. Finally Heero spotted some light and he ran to it. When he hit the light his whole body burned like he was on fire, every part of him hurt. Such great pain that Heero thought that he would pass out.

* * *

(back outside his mind (um didn't know what else to say)) Duo fell back on his butt, "Owww what happened." Duo stood up and noticed Heero arched in the bed. Duo tried to push him back down but it didn't seem to be working. Duo crawled up onto the bed and pushed Heero down but was surprised he fell along with him landing strait on Heero. Heero's eyes shot open when he felt the wind get knocked out of him.

Duo sat up on his elbows glad to see Heero was awake, "You wanna tell me what happened?"

Heero looked at Duo in surprise, "Duo? But how? When?"

Duo put his hand over Heero's mouth, "Cool you jets, I'll answer your questions one at a time as soon as you answer mine. What happened?"

Heero had to fight at the fact that Duo was onto of him, "I.. I don't know. One minute I'm walking up to someone the next I'm in a room full of nothing then pain a lot of pain actually, then waking up with you, umm well on top of me."

Duo had totally forgotten that he was on top of Heero, "Sorry I guess I should get up." Duo went to move but stopped when he heard Heero hiss in pain. Duo went back into his position and looked at Heero, "Heero are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Heero took deep breaths and relaxed, "I didn't know I was hurt till you moved then every part of me screamed in pain."

Duo shook his head, "Maybe I should get one of those guys to come in here and take a look at you."

Heero looked at Duo, "Quatre would be the only one who could help and he's not all here, mentally anyway." Duo looked into Heero's eyes and noticed all that pain that he carried in his eyes.

"Are you okay Heero is there something your not telling me." Duo said moving a bit hearing Heero hiss in pain again then stopped moving.

"D...Duo p.. please stop m.. moving." Heero said panting trying to get his breathing normal.

"Sorry Heero, I total forgot about that." Duo said lightly easing himself back down.

"Well stop moving will you." Heero said to Duo.

Duo smiled, "Okay Heero I'll stop moving, if I can remember."


	5. Quatre's Secret

Heero looked at Duo then thought of something, "Duo listen to me I want you to get up using your hands. Put your weight on your hands and lift up your whole body." Duo looked at Heero then nodded his head. Duo put his hands on the each side of Heero and lifted up his whole body. At one point Duo thought that he had heard Heero hiss again but continued up. Duo had finally gotten all the way off the bed. Heero all of a sudden tasted blood in his mouth. Heero released his lip and noticed that he had punctured it, that was very stupid on his part but he did feel worse. Duo sat down on the side of his bed and lightly ran his fingers through Heero's hair.

* * *

Trowa walked back into Quatre's bed room to find that Quatre wasn't there. "Quatre? Quatre are you here?" The was no answer in the room. Trowa, being a shape-shifter and all, shaped into a blood hound and started sniffing around. Trowa was sniffing but didn't know that a bookcase was coming up and ran into it. The blood hound changed back into Trowa.

"Ouch." Trowa said rubbing his head. Trowa looked at the bookcase a noticed something different about it. Trowa got up off the floor and looked at it, he noticed a book out of place, Quatre always liked to put his books in alphabetical order, it always gave him something to do. Trowa pulled out the book only to have the bookcase move. Trowa jumped back and looked at the bookcase, it had moved back reveling a passage way. Trowa looked down the passage and noticed a faint light glowing from the end of the way. Trowa started to walk down the passage way, not knowing what was down there but Trowa was always curious.

* * *

Quatre had walked back into his room and noticed the bookcase open, "What's this doing open?" Quatre noticed the book on the ground and put it back onto the bookcase which caused it to close.

* * *

Trowa heard something shut and looked behind him and noticed the exit was shut. Well only one way to go now. Trowa walked to the end and noticed that it was a door, he lightly pushed against the door to only peek inside and his eyes got wide with surprise by what he saw.

* * *

Wufei lightly knocked against Heero's bedroom door and was surprised when Duo had opened the door.

Wufei walked in keeping his eyes on Duo then walked up to Heero, "Quatre's better and wants to know if you want him to help you." Heero looked at Wufei and nodded his head. Wufei walked out of the room still looking at Duo.

Duo looked at Heero, "Should I keep the door open?" Heero nodded his head again; there wasn't much else he could do, if he moved he would be in pain again.

Duo walked away from the door and walked up to Heero, "If I left now would I be able to find the exit?" Heero looked at Duo, he really wouldn't leave would he, well he was human so they were full of surprises. Heero lightly nodded his head turning away from Duo, not being able to see him leave. Duo looked at him for a bit longer then walked out of the room and towards the entrance; he was ready to go home.

* * *

Quatre and Wufei walked into the bedroom and Quatre walked up to him then lightly laughed when he saw Heero, "What did you do to yourself." Heero gave Quatre a mean glare.

"Okay okay settle down, I'll help, I was just wondering." Quatre said then lightly pulled out a bottle, "Here you're going to need to drink this." Heero looked at him then forced himself to take the bottle, ignoring the pain, and drank it. "Good now rest up and when you wake up you should feel better." Quatre said taking back the bottle then looking at Wufei who seemed to be looking around, "What's the matter Wufei?"

Wufei looked at Quatre, "Where's Trowa?"

* * *

Trowa couldn't believe his eyes; he opened the door all the way then looked around. Trowa noticed three old Maori Weapons, a patu, tewhatewha, and a taiaha. A bunch of older looking books along with some weird looking sets of bottles that were on the shelf. Trowa finally noticed a door that was somewhat covered by cloth like material. Trowa walked up to the door, "Must be the way out." Trowa opened the door, but it looked like nothing was there it was pitch black, he felt someone push him and Trowa fell into the darkness with the door shutting behind him.

* * *

Quatre looked at Wufei, "Wasn't Trowa with you?"

Wufei shook his head no, "He went to go see you, I haven't seen him since." Quatre took off running out of the room, he had a good hunch were Trowa would be if he wasn't too late.

Wufei looked over at Heero who was getting out of the bed, "Oh no you don't you heard Quatre, you need to rest we'll look for Trowa." Heero looked at Wufei then gave up his fight and went back into the bed to rest.

* * *

Quatre ran into his room and pulled out the book and the bookcase opened. Quatre ran to the end of the passage way and noticed that the door was opened. "Trowa!" Quatre yelled into the room but heard no answer. Quatre looked at the door that was in the back and noticed that the cloth had been moved away from the door, too late, too late was Quatre. Quatre shook his head no, this couldn't be happening. Quatre looked at the door then shook his head, he couldn't go in alone. Quatre sat there thinking, taking Wufei and Heero would put them in danger, but what if he ended up needing them.

* * *

Wufei walked back into Heero's bedroom, he'd been looking for where Quatre ran off too but had no luck, then noticed Heero was up and walking around, "Are you sure you should be moving around." Heero gave Wufei a mean glare and Wufei decided to back off. Just when Wufei was gonna go back out and look for Quatre, Quatre had walked back in.

"I found out where Trowa went, but it will be dangerous if we follow him, I don't know when we will get back but you both don't have to come if you don't want to." Quatre said to them both.

Wufei was the first one to speak, "I'm coming." Quatre looked at Wufei then at Heero who only nodded his head.

"Are you both sure?" Quatre asked, making sure if they both wanted to change their minds." Wufei and Heero both nodded their heads. Quatre smiled, "Thanks guys, but you might want to bring weapons."

Wufei looked at Quatre, "Can we bring which ever ones?" Quatre nodded his head and Wufei ran out of the room. Quatre looked at Heero, who was getting ready.

Heero looked at Quatre, "I want to bring someone." Quatre lightly nodded his head okay. Heero walked out of his room and down the hallway.

* * *

Duo was walking in his apartment not really paying attention when someone had knocked at the door. Duo continued to walk around. Someone knocked on the door louder which cause Duo to finally hear it.

"I'm coming." Duo said then walked to the door and opened it. The guy walked in then turned to look at Duo. "What do you want?" Duo asked coldly. Heero was completely taken back by that question, Duo said it so cold, that wasn't the Duo he knew.

Heero lightly shook his head, "I'm going to be going away, I wanted to see if you wanted to come but I understand that you don't want to go. I'll just say good-bye and leave...Good-bye Duo." Heero walked to the door but stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist. Heero turned and looked back at Duo who seemed to be trying to hide his emotions. Heero pulled Duo into a hug and held him close, "You can come if you want to Duo." Duo pulled away and ran into his room. A few minutes Duo came back out wearing a black t-shirt and black pants with some black sunglasses caught on the side of his pants. Heero stared at him, open-mouthed. Duo smiled then walked up to Heero and kissed him, a full brought out kiss. Heero's eyes lightly closed and he brought his arms around Duo, just savoring the moment.

Duo light pulled away and looked at Heero and smiled, "Let's go." Heero nodded his head and opened the door for Duo. Duo smiled again and walked out and locked the door then followed Heero.

* * *

Walking down the streets Heero and Duo were talking. "Don't mind me asking but how did you become a vampire to begin with Heero?" Duo asked. Heero stopped not really knowing how to answer that question. "What's the matter Heero?" Duo asked again noticing Heero stopping.

Heero looked at Duo, "I really wouldn't know how to tell you how I began one Duo."

"Well tell me like the rules and how to kill them." Duo asked. Heero looked at Duo with wide eyes. Duo quickly shook his head when he realized what Heero was thinking, "I just want to know, I wont do it to you I promise."

Heero nodded his head, "Okay Duo I trust you." Heero took a deep breath, "A number of standard "rules" govern vampires. For one a vampire spends the night searching for its victims, although some of us vampires don't do much of that, but at dawn we must return to home. Anyone bitten by a vampire becomes a vampire upon death, but I haven't seen that happen yet. One can tell a vampire by examining the corpse; if the corpse is not decayed or has some color, then it is likely a vampire. Holy water will burn the flesh of a vampire, causing it to shriek in pain. The legends built up around vampires give them a variety of powers including to merge with shadows; shape-change, particularly into bats or wolves, though sometimes ticks and spiders; and the ability to mesmerized with their eyes. Vampires also have a variety of weaknesses. In some stories, vampires cannot enter a home without being invited in. They shun religious symbols. Garlic, mustard seed and other herbs can keep them away. They can be killed with a stake through the heart, though this may not be a permanent solution. Permanently destroying a vampire requires not only a stake, but beheading the vampire, stuffing the mouth with garlic and burning the body. That's really all I know."

Duo looked at Heero, "We should get going Heero." Heero looked at him then nodded his head and started to walk again. Duo followed him, "Listen Heero I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset." Heero stopped and had his head down. Duo looked at him and lightly lifted up his bangs then noticed in his eyes that he wanted to cry but something was holding it back. Duo lightly smiled then took hold of Heero's hand, "Come on lets keep walking." Heero nodded his head and both him and Duo walked off.

* * *

Wufei and Quatre were in his room when Heero and Duo finally showed up. Heero looked at Quatre then nodded his head. Quatre got up from the bed and walked to the bookcase and moved a book causing the case to move. Quatre lead Wufei, Heero and Duo down the passage way. When they came to the door, Quatre showed them in.

Heero looked at Quatre with an eyebrow raised. Quatre shook his head, "I'll tell you later." Quatre showed them the door then opened it. Quatre put his hand on the other side of the door and pressed a button which causes a map to show up.

"It was used for a star map, it wasn't meant for someone to fall into."

Heero looked at Quatre, "Lead the way." Quatre nodded his head then jumped through the door. Wufei looked though the door then jumped through also. Heero looked at Duo and noticed that he was scared. Heero moved to the door, "Don't be afraid Duo everything will be alright." Duo looked at the door then lightly gulped, then nodded at Heero. Heero held his hand out to Duo, who gladly took it and they both jumped out the same time.


	6. The Hunt For Trowa

Quatre hit the ground, "Owww that hurt." Quatre rubbed his butt then saw Wufei falling only to fall through the ground. "Wufei!" Quatre yelled when he saw that.

Wufei poked his head out of the ground, then pulled himself out, "Just be lucky that I can go through things." Quatre sighed in relief then looked up and noticed Heero and Duo falling. Quatre covered his eyes; he didn't need to see this. Wufei looked at him and agreed also covering his eyes. Heero saw the ground and pulled Duo into a hug. Duo suddenly felt everything stop and opened his eyes and noticed him and Heero just hovering above the ground by three feet. Heero landed them both safely on the ground. Duo let his breath out that he was holding. Quatre had uncovered his eyes along with Wufei and looked at them. Heero looked at them and then Quatre got up and looked around for any sign that could tell them which way Trowa went.

"There looks like some sort of fire was built that way." Heero looked where he was pointing and noticed it also. Heero put his arm around Duo as him, Duo, Wufei and Quatre walked towards it.

* * *

Quatre took a look at it and nodded his head, "It looks like he went this way." Wufei looked at it with Quatre.

Duo looked at Heero and noticed something, like pain on his face, "Heero what's wrong?" Duo looked at him with eyes of concern then Heero dropped down to his hands and knees. Duo looked around then noticed the sun coming up. Duo pulled off his over-coat that hug down to his ankles and pulled it over Heero to hide him from the sun. Heero started to breathe hard, and Duo yelled to the other guys, who instantly come running. Both Quatre and Wufei pulled off their jackets and put them on top of Heero. Heero's breathing slowly went back to normal, and he began to calm down a bit. Duo lightly lifted the coats from Heero's face but still kept the sun out, "You okay Heero?" Heero looked at Duo lightly lifted the coats from Heero looked at Duo through pained eyes. Duo held out his hand to Heero, who took it in his hand, and lightly smiled.

Heero looked at Duo again, "I'm glad you're here Duo."

Duo smiled then lightly squeezed Heero's hand, "Me too." Heero let go of Duo's hand and started to lay down on the ground. "Heero?" Duo said his voice full of concern.

"Just going to-to sleep." Heero said then was out.

* * *

Heero awoke and tried to get up only to notice that something was lying across him. Heero lightly moved the coats up to see if the sun was up or not, luckily it wasn't. He noticed Duo's arm draped across him with Duo sleeping right next to him. Heero pulled the coats off him, it was getting to hot for then when he noticed Quatre walk up to him.

"Do you feel better Heero?" Quatre asked handing him some water.

Heero nodded his head, "Yes I'm fine." The he looked at Duo.

Quatre smiled, the scene reminded him of Trowa and him, "He was very worried about you, Wufei was going to walk through him is he wouldn't be quite, but he finally did. Went to sleep right next to you."

"We should get going if we want to find Trowa; he must walk by night also." Heero said to Quatre, who nodded his head in agreement then went to go wake up Wufei. Heero looked at Duo and lightly shook him by the shoulder. Duo lightly opened his eyes and looked at Heero but then closed them again. "Come now wake up we must move while its still night." Heero said to him lightly shaking him by the shoulder again. Duo lightly pulled himself and stood up but almost fell but Heero caught him and stood him back up.

Duo laid his head on Heero's shoulder then lightly spoke, "It's still to early Heero."

Heero looked at Duo then pulled him into a hug, "Come now you must wake up, we have to get a move on if we want to find Trowa." Duo lightly yawned then rubbed his eyes, still only half-awake but still that was better than nothing.

* * *

Duo was pretty much lagging behind he had never done so much walked in his life. Heero had noticed that Duo was falling behind and stopped to let him catch up then walked with him. "It's too much walked Heero; I'll never be able to keep up with you guys." Duo said to Heero, who was right next to him.

"Don't worry Duo. I won't leave you behind." Heero said to reinsure him. Duo sighed to himself but it was a little louder. Heero looked at Duo; he needed to talk to Duo about anything to get his mind off of falling back. "I could tell you the background of Wufei." Heero said finally after a moment of silence.

Duo looked up at Heero when he said that, "Okay."

Heero looked at Duo then began, "Wufei is a Grendel, the monster of Beowulf is described only as a gruesome creature that hurts the Danish moors, He is "descended from the race of Cain" and bears Cain's mark. He is humanoid in shape, nearly gigantic in stature and incredibly strong and fierce. Only Beowulf's great strength is the Grendel's undoing when hi rips the monsters arm off. The Grendel nearly bleed to death in the marshes before Beowulf heeds him on the deathbed. Beowulf must also confront and slay Grengel's mother as she seeks revenge. That's all I know about the background of Wufei."

Duo thought about this for a minute then shook his head, "That's very strange." Heero looked at Duo and wanted to say something but decided against it, he would tell Duo in time about his back ground.

* * *

Wufei, Quatre, Heero, and Duo had come to an opened field when Heero stopped. "What's wrong Heero?"

Heero looked around; he seemed to be on high alert, "It's too quiet." Duo listened and he was right there weren't any sounds at all. Quatre and Wufei had also stopped moving to listen.

"Hell Hounds." Quatre had said at last after a long period pf silence.

"Hell Hounds?" Duo asked, never before hearing that word.

Heero looked at Duo, "Various myths speak of fearsome canines inhabiting the underworlds. Most famous is probably Cerberus, the three-headed, snake-tailed hound that guards the way to Hades. Cerberus was fierce but could be overcome by brute strength as when Hercules subdued him, or lulled by song as when Orpheus entered the underworld. Garm was the hound of Hel in Norse mythology."

Duo looked at Heero, "You seem to know all the answers."

"Heero's a walking encyclopedia." Wufei said to him. Quatre nodded his head in agreement. Finally they heard what sounded like barking. Heero and Quatre looked at each other then nodded their heads; they were thinking the same thing. Quatre looked at Wufei who also nodded his head in agreement. Wufei disappeared into the ground and Quatre took off running. Duo looked at Heero, wondering what was going on. Heero pulled Duo close to him then took off running.

* * *

Heero and Duo caught up with Quatre who was on the far side of the field. Duo noticed that Heero was breathing harder then normal, "Maybe you should rest a bit Heero."

Heero shook his head no, "It will be morning soon. We should find cover." Quatre nodded his head and looked to see if he could spot Wufei.

All of a sudden Wufei showed up, "I found a place that had a lot of shade that would be good for you Heero.

"Let's get going then." Heero said, he felt the sun coming.

* * *

Wufei and Quatre had gone to sleep farther down in the cave that Wufei had found. Heero had stayed up a bit longer and was surprised when Duo walked up and sat down next to him.

"Heero you've told me about Wufei and about the rules of vampires but you still haven't told me about yourself." Heero sighed he was hoping that he wouldn't have to answer this question for a while.

"Have you ever heard of a man named Odin Lowe?" Duo shook his head no, so Heero continued, "Odin Lowe was an experimental scientist in 1732, he used people for his experiments. I was one of his experiments; right now I should be dead. My mother and father sent me to him thinking that I was going to be learning not going to be used. I came home and they noticed something different about me, I was colder, got angrier easily. I wouldn't get up in the mornings and finally wake up at night. My parents thought I would do them harm so they threw me out."

Duo looked at him with wide eyes, "H-How old are you?"

Heero looked at Duo, "3,716." Duo backed away from Heero shaking his head no, then went into the back of the cave. Heero sighed, then went to sleep right where he was sitting.

* * *

Quatre woke up and noticed Heero wasn't there. Quatre stood up and walked towards the entrance and noticed Heero standing there. "You okay Heero?"

Heero sighed, "I think I made things worse."

Quatre looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Heero looked at him, "If you were human Quatre, wouldn't you be freaked out by someone who is 3,716 years old."

"Uh oh he asked didn't he?" Quatre said to him. Heero nodded his head. "Heero you just have certain knowledge passed onto you, that doesn't mean that he'll hate you." Quatre said again.

"He sure left in a hurry last night." Heero said again then walked out of the cave. Quatre went back into the cave to wake Wufei and Duo.

* * *

"Wufei wake up." Quatre said shaking the demon.

Wufei opened his eyes, "I was already awake Quatre."

"Oh sorry I didn't know." Quatre said then walked over to Duo, "Duo you got to get up." Duo lightly moved but didn't get up. Quatre frowned then shook him again. Duo sat up and noticed that it was Quatre who woke him. Duo looked around and noticed that Heero wasn't anywhere.

"Where's Heero?" Duo asked the blonde sorcerer.

Quatre looked at him, "He left."

"Good reddens too." Duo said crossing his arms. Wufei looked at him, with wide eyes.

Quatre crouched down in front of Duo, "Duo why do you hate Heero?"

Duo looked at him, "Wouldn't you hate someone too if they were frickin old?"

Quatre shook his head no, "As long as I loved him and he loved me, I wouldn't mind the age. Heero's been through a lot, he just wanted someone to love him for who he was not by how old or what he has been through."

"I blew it didn't I?" Duo said to Quatre.

Quatre smiled, "You can still catch him if you go now." Duo got up and ran out. Wufei looked at Quatre with a confused look on his face. Quatre smiled, "Sit down I'll tell you."

* * *

Duo looked around outside trying to see if he could spot Heero. Finally he spotted him not to far away and took off running.

* * *

Heero was walking and thinking to himself. _'Why did I tell him that I'm so stupid sometimes, but I couldn't just lie to him that would have made it all worse when the truth finally came out.' _Heero continued to walk and lightly heard his name being called. _'Quatre must be coming after me, he'll catch up in no time.'_ Heero continued to walk till he heard his name again. _'Wait a minute that isn't Quatre's voice.' _Heero stopped and turned around and noticed that it was Duo.

"Duo?" Heero said. Suddenly Heero was hugged.

"Heero I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset, please forgive me." Duo said.

Heero pulled him away and looked into Duo's eyes, "I had already forgiven you." Duo smiled and put his arms around him.

Duo finally pulled back and looked at Heero, "Shouldn't we go back for the other two." Heero nodded his head and they started to walk back. Suddenly Duo was pounced on by a tiger. "HAAY!" Duo yelled as he went down.

Heero turned around and almost smiled at the scene, "Trowa." The tiger looked up at Heero "Quatre's worried about you." Heero said again.

The tiger got off Duo and changed into Trowa, "I was wondering id you guys were going to come look for me."

Heero looked at him, "It looks like it was the other way around." Trowa nodded.

Duo got up and dusted himself off and noticed Heero and Trowa walking off, "HAY WAIT FOR ME!"

* * *

Quatre was pacing the floor while Wufei watched him. Wufei had noticed the three of them walk up but Quatre hadn't.

Trowa smiled when he saw Quatre, "You know Quatre pacing the floor like that doesn't do anything to help." Quatre quickly turned when a voice said that.

"Trowa!" Quatre yelled then ran up to him and hugged him. Wufei put his finger into his mouth to indicate that it was sickening. Trowa smiled and lightly messed up Quatre's hair. Quatre pulled back and looked at everyone, "We should look for a way out." Then looked back at Trowa with a hint of lust in his eyes. Trowa smiled then kissed him.

Heero looked at everyone, "We should go now while it is still night." Trowa lightly pulled away from Quatre and agreed. Then they started off.


	7. Odin Still Lives

Quatre and Trowa were talking up front while Wufei lagged in the middle and Heero and Duo were in the back, Duo still couldn't keep up with them. All of a sudden two werewolves and a lady jumped out in front of them.

"Well its good to see you again Heero." The Lady said.

"Relena." Heero said back just as coldly as she had.

"Its good to know that you still remember my name." Relena said back.

"Its surprising to see you still alive." Heero said back.

"I'm not working alone Heero, not like when we first met. Odin lives and he's watching you. It must be hard living and knowing that you were used as a test subject then to get thrown out by your parents." Relena said coldly. Heero stiffened when she said that. Duo looked at him then lightly grabbed his arm.

"Why don't you take a hike!" Wufei yelled at her.

"No I'm afraid I can not do that." Relena said then sent one of the werewolves after him. The werewolf ran and jumped at him but went right through him. The werewolf stood there for a second then it fell to the floor. "Poor Catherine she wasn't very smart." Relena said coldly still.

"You haven't changed one bit." Heero said to her.

"Neither have you Heero." Relena answered back.

"He's changed a lot more than you know!" Duo yelled at her. Heero looked at Duo with surprise. Relena sent her other werewolf after him but Quatre took charge and froze it where it stood. Relena frowned then turned into a bat and flew off.

"Lets move before she comes back." Heero said to them. They nodded and walked off.

* * *

Relena stood in front of a chair which Odin was sitting in. "So they failed to take your words seriously well tell them that I will come." Odin said to her. Relena nodded her head then changed back into a bat and took off.

* * *

They were still running as the sky behind them was getting darker and darker. "We've got to find cover!" Heero yelled to everyone.

"Follow me!" Trowa yelled then took off. They all followed him till they say a house come up. They all got into the home when it started to down pour outside. Duo looked at Heero and wondered if he had felt the rain coming.

"There is a bedroom that way," Trowa said pointing down a hallway, "Another that way and another that way." Wufei walked down a hallway, Trowa and Quatre walked down another, that left Heero and Duo with the other.

* * *

"I was so worried about you Trowa." Quatre said to Trowa who was getting ready bed. Trowa stopped what he was doing and looked at Quatre. "I was very worried." Quatre said again.

Trowa walked up to him and put both of his hands on the blonde sorcerers shoulders then lifted up his chin, "I'm right here Quatre I'm okay." Quatre lightly smiled and Trowa lightly kissed him on the lips.

* * *

"Are you sure that your going to be okay with his Duo?" Heero asked looking at Duo, who was sitting on the bed.

Duo nodded his head, "I'll be fine, you wont do anything will you?" Heero nodded his head no, but Duo could see right through it. Duo got up and walked up to Heero and placed both of his hands on each side of Heero, having him pinned up against the door.

"I cant hide it anymore Heero." Duo said to him. Heero looked at Duo wondering what he was meaning by it. "I cant hide the fact that I-I'm in love with you." Duo said again. Heero almost smiled again, that took Duo away completely.

"Heero! Was that almost a smile?" Duo said to him. Heero nodded his head and then captured Duo's lips. Duo put his arms around Heero while Heero's hands tangled in his hair. Duo lightly pulled back then whispered, "Mmmmm, Heero if you keep kissing like that I'll just have to keep you forever."

"Good." Heero whispered back then clamed Duo's lips again.

* * *

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-41-51-64-76" Wufei laid there in bed counting the rain drops that he heard against the window. "Wanna go home yawn Wanna go home." Wufei said then turned over in the bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Trowa what made you walk down into that room to begin with?" Quatre asked him. Trowa yawned, he was tried after sharing his heart, body and soul with the man he loved, but Quatre would still keep asking his question.

Trowa yawned again, "I was looking for you."

Quatre laid back down onto the bed, "Oh."

Trowa turned over to look at Quatre then gathered him into his arms, "Really that's why I was there."

Quatre lightly smiled then yawned also and cuddled closer to Trowa, "Okay Trowa, I believe you, I do." Trowa smiled then kissed him on top of his head then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Duo still had Heero pinned up against the door. "You know… it would be… a lot comfortable… on the bed." Duo said panting. Heero looked at Duo, his breathing matching the breathing of Duo's, and nodded his head. Duo pulled Heero away from the door and pulled him to the bed then pushed him down onto it. Duo climbed on top of Heero and kissed him again. Heero kissed Duo on the neck then stopped there. Something clicked in Duo's mind about what Heero had said. They couldn't take blood without it been given and if they truly loved you they would offer you their blood back.

Duo pushed against Heero's mouth trying to make him pierce it, "Do it Heero, I offer it to you." Heero looked at Duo as if making sure that he was really letting Heero do this. Heero then sank his fangs into Duo. Duo felt pleasure shot through him, something that he never thought that could feel so good. Every time Heero pulled on his neck it pulled on something deep inside Duo that he didn't even know excised. Heero finally pulled away and pulled out a silver knife and placed it into Duo's hand then placed it against his chest. Duo looked at Heero who just lightly nodded his head. Duo pressed the tip of the knife into Heero's skin then let it drop out of his hand. Duo lightly brought his mouth to it then licked it. Heero's hands tightened, not meaning to but they did. Duo looked at Heero's face for pain but only saw pleasure, then continued.

* * *

Wufei woke up and looked outside the moon was out but it was still so dark outside. Wufei got up and changed then walked to the room where Trowa and Quatre were sleeping then knocked on the door. Then walked to where Heero and Duo were sleeping and knocked on the door. Then walked to the front door.

* * *

A little later Trowa and Quatre walked out then Heero and Duo walked out. Quatre looked at Duo and noticed something on his neck, then smiled when he figured out what it was. Duo looked at Quatre when he felt him staring and smiled when Quatre winked at him.

"We should get going." Wufei said to them. Heero nodded his head then walked out with the others.

* * *

They were walking a ways when they were stopped by Relena. "Well I'm back Heero and I brought someone with me." Relena said smirking. Odin walked out from nowhere and looked at Heero and his friends.

"Well Heero you've seem to be doing fine for someone who has come from 3,000 years ago." Odin said to Heero. Heero just looked at him. Odin lightly swished his hand and Trowa, Quatre, Duo, and Wufei were pushed away. Relena looked at them, "Now I wouldn't try anything funny."

Heero looked at Odin, "I'll kill you." Odin punched Heero and Heero punched him back.


	8. Heero's Death and Life

Heero and Odin continued at it while the others watched in horror. Quatre looked over at Trowa then at Wufei. They both nodded their heads and went after Relena. Duo watched not knowing what to do.

Quatre looked at Duo, "GO HELP HEERO!" Duo nodded his head and took off running.

* * *

Odin, who was known for not fighting fair, pulled out a cross. Heero backed away from him, "You sadist, I knew you wouldn't fight fair!" Odin looked at him then tossed the cross and lunched himself at Heero.

* * *

Duo kept running he had to find Heero he needed to help him.

* * *

Wufei and Trowa were trying to attack Relena while Quatre was chanting spells, but nothing seemed to be working for them. Quatre finally said a spell that stopped Relena in her tracks.

"We need to help Heero." Wufei said. Then they all took off running.

* * *

Heero and Odin were still fighting when Duo had finally caught up to them. Odin noticed Duo then thought of something, the closest way to harm him... through the boyfriend. Odin made the ground under Duo come apart.

"What the..." Duo said then looked down and screamed. Heero instantly turned took off. Duo thought that he was a goner till he felt everything stop and looked up and noticed Heero had a hold of his hand. Heero pulled Duo up in time as Odin was going to hit Heero. Heero pushed Duo out of the way so he wouldn't be hurt. Heero turned to Odin but then everything stopped. Duo screamed no then gabbed Heero when he fell.

Heero looked at Duo through fogged eyes and lightly placed his hand on Duo's cheek, "Duo I-I lo--" Heero's eyes closed, he's head fell to the side and his hand fell.

"Heero! Heero!" Duo yelled then shook him, but Heero made no movement. Duo stood up and looked at Odin, tears coming down his face, "Now I'll kill you."

Odin chuckled, "What can you do your just a human." Duo felt something surging in his body and his eyes turned black. Odin began to get scared, "No! No! It cant be your supposed to be dead!" Odin took off running but somehow Duo appeared in front of him. Odin tripped and Duo looked at him. Duo lightly bent down and touched him, Odin started screaming and Duo left.

* * *

Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei showed up and noticed Duo on the ground lightly holding Heero, who was surrounded by blood. Quatre gasped and Trowa pulled him close to him so he wouldn't be able to see it. Wufei stood there unable to believe that this had happened. Duo just cried and held Heero close to him.

* * *

Duo suddenly looked up and looked at Heero, "Heero?" Wufei, Trowa and Quatre looked at Duo wondering what he was up too. Duo looked at Heero's shirt and noticed that he was healed all that was left was the hole in the shirt. Duo started to cry again, but not the sad type of cry. Heero lightly opened his eyes only to be looking into tearful violet eyes.

"Welcome back." Duo said softly to him then kissed him. Heero finally smiled a full smile. Duo smiled also, "There's a smile." Duo lightly moved some of Heero's hair out of his face. Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei and walked up when they heard Duo talking to someone. Heero looked at them then looked back at Duo and laced his hand with Duo's. Duo lightly cried again, at once all his hopes, his dreams had been ripped away from him only to have them back was something he could have never dreamed of. Duo lightly picked Heero up, usually Heero would have fought against it but he was too tired and it felt good to be in Duo's arms.

Duo looked at the others, "We should get going before it gets light out."

Quatre nodded his head, "This way." They all followed him.

* * *

Duo lightly talked to Heero, even though Heero never said anything back, Duo knew what he was saying through facial expressions. "I thought that you were a goner." Duo lightly said to Heero who in return lightly moved. "I know I shouldn't say things like that but I cant help it." Duo said again. Duo lightly smiled, "Just rest Heero." 


	9. Odin's Attack

They had all finally came up to another place where they could stay. The building looked more like a warehouse then anything else. Duo stayed right next to Heero, while Quatre took care of his wounds. Quatre looked over at Duo, who was giving his full attention to Heero, "How are you holding up Duo?"

Duo turned his attention to the blonde sorcerer, "I'm scared, I don't remember anything."

Quatre looked at Duo oddly, "What do you mean?"

Duo lightly shook his head, "When Odin had killed Heero, I stood up and said I would kill him, but the next thing I know he's squirming at my own two feet. Everything between that is a blank."

Quatre lightly tapped his finger against his head, "I need to think on this," Quatre walked out of the room.

* * *

Quatre walked into another room where Trowa and Wufei were. Quatre looked at them, "Heero's going to be alright, but something else bothers me." Trowa looked at Quatre questionably. Quatre lightly began to pace the floor. Trowa lightly shook his head and smiled. Quatre would never learn about pacing the floor. Quatre gave up with walking learn about pacing the floor. Quatre gave up with walking around and sat down on the floor, leaning up against the chair that Trowa was sitting on.

Trowa put both of his hands on Quatre's shoulders, "Calm down Quatre, your stressing yourself out."

"I feel like everything falls on my shoulders, Heero's unconscious, Duo can't remember and all you guys do is sit around!" Quatre yelled and stood up. Trowa looked at Quatre his eyes showing all his emotions. When Quatre finally realized that he had hurt Trowa, he quickly left the room.

"He's right." Wufei said lightly shaking his head. Trowa looked at him and nodded his head, then got up and walked to where Quatre had exited. Wufei sat there with guilt weighing him down.

* * *

Duo moved closer to the bed, taking Heero's hand in his, "Can you hear me Heero?" Duo looked around and lightly saw Heero's finger moving. Duo lightly smiled, "I miss your voice and your eyes." Duo lightly moved some of Heero's hair out of his face, "I miss you a lot." Duo took the rag and dunks it in ice water and placed it back on Heero's forehead. Heero was developing a fever (a vampire + fever mass chaos) and Quatre told him to do this once in a while to get Heero's fever to drop.

* * *

Trowa lightly knocked on the door then opened it, "Quatre." Quatre was laying face down on his bed with his face in the pillow. Trowa walked up to the bed and sat down next to him.

"Leave me alone Trowa… please." Quatre said into the pillow.

Trowa placed his hand on Quatre's shoulder, "I'm sorry Quatre I never knew that was happening, I should have known. You where going through so much and I was to blind to see it." Quatre laid there listening to what Trowa had to say holding back the treas. "I should have been able to sense the stress you were in. Quatre… I never wanted to do this to you, I love you. The last think I want to do is harm you." Trowa said, having the guilt wash over him.

Quatre sat up and looked at Trowa, "I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to take it out on you. I wasn't thinking everything though. I let my anger take over. I wasn't being myself."

Trowa put his arms around Quatre and pulled him into a hug, "After everything you said I was hoping that I wouldn't lose you."

Quatre hugged Trowa back, "You won't lose me… I'm yours forever."

* * *

Heero lightly opened his eyes and noticed Duo lightly ringing out a cloth then placing it on his forehead. Duo noticed Heero's eyes open and smiled then moved a few strands of hair out of Heero's face, "Hay how do you feel?" Duo lightly look took Heero's hand in his.

"Okay I guess." Heero said then went to sit up but was stopped by Duo.

"You shouldn't get up; you've still got a fever." Heero looked at Duo and noticed the concern then lay back down.

"How long have I been out?" Heero said lightly moving his hand to his shoulder, which was now stinging.

"Nearly two days now," Duo said moving Heero's hand, "I'll be back you need to eat." Duo lightly left the room.

* * *

Duo returned and saw Heero up and about. "Heero didn't I say-" Duo couldn't finish because a loud bang was heard from outside. Trowa, Quatre and Wufei ran into the room. The glass, from the windows, was every where on the floor. A voice could be heard from outside. All five boys ran outside only to stop in their tracks when they saw who it was.

"I'm back." The voice said.

"Odin Lowe…" Heero said back. The other boys quickly went to Heero's side knowing he might be the target again. Odin smiled he had a trick up his sleeve, he wasn't going for Heero but for someone else.


	10. Duo's Truth

Odin threw, what looked like an energy ball, at the five boys. The four boys were able to dodge it fast enough. Heero turned and looked back as dust was kicked into the air. Heero looked around and saw Trowa holding Quatre close to him and Wufei looked like he was trying to put himself out, from what Heero wasn't sure. Heero's eyes went wide and he started to frantically look around. Duo… Duo was no where to be seen. The dust lifted and Heero saw Odin holding Duo by the shirt. "Leave him alone Odin!" Heero yelled. All of a sudden there was a bright light.

* * *

The light finally died down and Heero noticed a black figure almost floating there. Heero noticed Duo lying on the ground, not moving at all.

"What a great experiment you were." Odin said smiling, "I should have seen how great you would become." The figure looked like a shadow then all of a sudden it formed wings. "You might want to reconsider fighting, or your friends get it." Odin said, and then all of a sudden Heero grabbed his head. He felt pain, and then all of a sudden he heard someone talking to him.

"Who?" Heero asked

"Concentrate on my voice and you'll make it through… trust me like you trusted my counterpart." A voice said.

* * *

All of a sudden the figure was standing next to Heero. Heero looked at the figure with pure white eyes. Heero felt as if something was ripping out the inside of him. Quatre and Trowa ran to Heero.

"Make… it stop." Heero said to Quatre.

Odin started to laugh, "I'm surprised its happening now."

"What are you talking about?" Quatre yelled at him.

"Duo and the Dark Angel are one just as Heero and the Pure Angel are one. Duo and Heero were designed to be for each other. That's why they know where each one is." Odin said as if he was proud.

* * *

Quatre looked at Heero and noticed he was still in pain. Quatre bent down to help only to have Heero grab him by his arm. "Help Duo." Heero said to him. Quatre nodded his head and took off to get him. Odin started to walk up to Heero but the Angel stood up in front of Heero protecting him.

"You have to fight it Heero he's trying to use you against us." A voice said in his mind.

"How?...Who?" Heero said in his mind.

"Even if I'm a counterpart of Duo, I'm still part of Duo. I'm here to defend you all the way. I wouldn't want my counterpart to be sad if something was to happen to you." The voice said again.

"I'll let this all sink in before I get rid of you all." Odin said before disappearing.

* * *

Quatre finally made in to Duo only to notice that Duo wasn't breathing. "Duo…Duo!" Quatre yelled then quickly checked him for a pulse. Quatre shook his head, how would Heero react about Duo being dead. All of a sudden the Angel was in front of him.

"How?" Quatre asked looking around and saw that Odin was gone. The Angel bent down and took Duo by the hand and then a bright flash appeared. Quatre opened his eyes after the flash died down and noticed Duo coughing.

"Duo, are you okay?" Quatre asked grabbing him by the hand.

Duo looked at Quatre then coughed a little, "Yea… I'm fine."

Quatre smiled then connected Trowa mentally, **'Trowa… Duo's okay.'**

**'Heero's not.'** Trowa said back. Quatre quickly stood up and noticed Trowa and Wufei by Heero. It almost looked like they were holding him down.


	11. More Truth

Quatre grabbed Duo by the hand and pulled him up then pulled him to where Heero was. Duo bent down next to Heero. Duo looked at him and noticed he had pure white eyes and was convoluting very bad. (if you've ever seen Roswell the episode where Michael is dieing that's what it looks like).

"I'm here Heero, I'm right here." Duo said grabbing his hands and holding them down. Duo noticed the sun rising up in the horizon a beautiful red and oranges. Duo turned to the others, "We need to bring him inside quickly." Trowa grabbed his legs while Duo had his upper body and they both brought him inside.

* * *

Quatre ran into what was almost like a kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. Quatre ran back into the room and noticed that Trowa and Duo were tying Heero to the bed. Trowa and Duo stepped away from the bed while Heero was still convoluting.

"More for his sake rather than ours." Duo said looking at Quatre.

Quatre quietly handed Duo a glass then walked out of the room with Trowa following him, "I'm worried Trowa."

Trowa looked down at his blonde lover, "It will be okay Quatre." Quatre sighed then nodded his head.


	12. Heero's Recovery

Duo lightly touched Heero's face. He was cold to the touch. Duo quietly pulled the blanket up trying to keep Heero warm. Duo felt tears forming in his eyes, which he quickly wiped away, he needed to be strong. Heero had stopped convoluting and looked as if he was just sleeping.

Duo lightly kissed Heero on the cheek, "I miss you." Duo sighed; he didn't understand why this was happening to Heero, he was so sick compared to anything before.

"I wish I knew what was wrong, so I could help you through this Heero." Duo said lightly fixing Heero's hair. His love was sick and Duo felt so helpless. Duo walked up to a mirror and noticed a figure in it. Duo quickly turned around and noticed that no one was there. Duo quickly shook his head, he was losing his mind.

* * *

Quatre and Trowa had gone to bed maybe and hour ago, but Quatre couldn't get any sleep. Trowa had already been asleep, he was purring. Quatre quietly walked out of the room and went to see if Duo was still awake.

* * *

Duo turned and looked at the door when he heard it open.

"I was just seeing if you were awake." Quatre quietly said walking into the room.

"Yea I can't get any sleep," Duo said quietly back.

"Here I brought you some tea." Quatre said handing him the cup.

"Thanks Quatre." Duo said taking the cup.

Quatre looked around and noticed the mirror turned around, "Duo what did you do to the mirror?"

Duo lightly looked at him, "Every time I looked in a mirror I see someone else standing there but when I turn around their not there. It creeped me out." Quatre lightly shook his head, he kept wondering if he should tell him or not. Heero moved in the bed pulling against the restraints around his wrists.

"He's been doing that for nearly an hour. I'm getting really worried." Duo said to Quatre.

"Don't worry Duo; Heero's strong whatever it is he'll pull through." Quatre said back to reassure him.

* * *

Trowa turned in the bed hoping to feel a body next to his but was surprised when he didn't. "Quatre?" Trowa said lightly sitting up, noticing he wasn't in the room. Trowa got up and threw a t-shirt on then walked out of the room. Trowa walked quietly down to Heero's room knowing that Quatre was probably cheering up Duo.

* * *

"Duo…" a voice said quietly. Dou looked over at Quatre, "Did you say my name?"

Quatre looked at him, "No." Duo and Quatre's eyes went wide and Duo nearly jumped out of his chair.

"Heero did you say something?" Duo said holding Heero's hand.

"Cant move hands." Heero said pulling against the restraints.

"I'm sorry Heero we had to tie you down. You could have hurt yourself." Duo said loosening the bonds, so Heero's hands had more room.

"Sorry Duo." Heero said lightly moving.

"Sorry… For what?" Duo said lightly moving his hair.

"Making you worry." Heero said again.

"You had everyone worrying." Duo said.

Quatre walked up to the bed, "How do you feel?"

"Better but I can't open my eyes." Heero said lightly sighing. Quatre lightly opened his eye and noticed he eye was still pure white.

Quatre pulled back, "Your eyes are white."

"Why?" Heero asked.

"Duo you might want to take a seat for this." Quatre said sighing. Duo grabbed a seat and pulled it over.

"Odin said a Dark Angel and you Duo are one just as a Pure Angel and Heero are one. He said that you and Heero were designed for each other. That's why you can't ever remember Duo. Every time you get mad or in danger you break into that power ad cause a blank. I think that's what's happening to Heero."

Duo sat there surprised, "You mean to tell me that I'm as old as Heero." Quatre nodded his head. "That's messed up." Suddenly the door opened and Trowa walked in.

Quatre ran up to him and gave him a hug, "Heero's awake."

Trowa looked down at him then nodded his head, "Come back to bed. Let Heero and Duo have some time together." Quatre nodded his head and walked out with Trowa.

* * *

Duo looked at Heero, "Did you know anything about this?" Heero lightly nodded his head. "Why didn't you tell me?" Duo said standing up, his anger trying to boil.

"When we first met inside Odin's place. You would tell me all the time that you didn't want this. You thought you were still human, but I knew you weren't. What ever it was, was part of you. I could feel it some how I knew I found out later on that you and I were supposed to be together. That day you broke out and escaped, I was so afraid that I would never see you again. All my life that's all I did was search for you. And when I finally found you, I had to make sure it was you."

"How did you know it was me?" Duo asked then sat back down.

"That day I was knocked out and I felt pain, and then woke up with you on top. You hade done that before. I was sick, so sick that I barely remember that day. I collapsed in front of you and felt nothing then suddenly I was in pain. I woke up to find you looming over me." Heero said pulling against the restraints, he didn't like them, they limited his movement.

"Why did you collapse?" Duo asked undoing the restraints.

"You and I were used for more than one experiment. Odin gave up on you because you were not showing any signs; you remained the same, but me… I reacted to everything. My body showed everything he wanted. I remember you screaming to let me go. I would always concentrate on your voice as I went under knowing you're the reason why I had to com back alive." Heero said finally opening his eyes.

Duo looked at him; his eyes still the same cobalt blue, "Why do I not remember?"

"It's for the better I suppose. I would rather you be happy now then to worry about the past." Heero said taking Duo's hands.

"I'm happy, cause your in my life." Duo said then smiled.


	13. Angel's, Secret's and Pasts

They had left two day's after Heero woke up, they all had this feeling that they would see Odin again.

Odin smiled as the group walked out onto open plains, "Perfect timing Heero… as always."

Odin jumped out in front of the group. "Get out of the way Odin." Heero said nearly growling it.

"Profondo!" Odin yelled. Suddenly Heero's eyes went white and he locked up. "I'm surprised. The word still works after so many years." Odin said then smiled.

"Heero! Snap out of it!" Dou yelled then grabbed him but Heero made no movement.

"Come." Odin said pointing next to him. Heero started walking towards him.

Duo jumped out in front of Heero, "No. Heero if you want to get to him, then you have to get through me" _'Duo get out of the way. With snap of his fingers I could kill you,'_ Heero said in his mind. Odin lifted up his hand and snapped his fingers. Heero suddenly jumped at Duo. Duo looked at Heero and noticed a fist coming at him. There was another snap and Heero stopped.

Duo looked at Heero and noticed tears in his eyes, "You can hear me can't you? You didn't want to hit me." _'No I don't want to hurt you. Please get out,'_ Heero said in his mind again.

Odin pointed by him again, "Come Heero." Heero got up and walked up to him.

'_No, this can't be happening,'_ Dou thought. Dou stood up and looked at them. Duo felt power surging through out his body and his mind snapped.

**Flashback**

"Porfondo" Odin said and Heero stood like a stick, "Perfect, it finally worked." Duo felt his anger boiling. "Mebulica," Odin said again and Heero fell to the floor. "Mebulica," Duo repeated to himself.

**End of flashback**

Duo lightly stumbled back on his feet. Duo lightly looked at Heero, _'What was that… some sort of old memory. Mebulica… is had to be the other word,'_ Duo thought. Duo looked at Odin with a smile, his braid lightly moving in the wind, "Mebulica." Suddenly Heero's eyes went back to their color and he feel to the floor. Duo was about to walk up to Heero when he stumbled, then he felt a full on rush of memories. Duo quickly placed his hand on the side of his head, as he began to remember everything. Suddenly there was a bright light as Duo finally pasted out.


	14. All But A Dream

Duo awoke in the weirdest place. The whole place was black; he couldn't see anything but himself. "Where am I?" Duo said to himself.

"Welcome." A voice said from behind him. Duo turned to see who it was and was surprised. It was Heero only it looked like Heero but he was different. "They are a bit to much wouldn't you say…Don't be surprised Duo you have them too," Heero said pointing at him. Duo lightly turned his head and noticed that he indeed had wings too. "Its time for you to awake Duo." Heero said, "You're only in a sub-conscious state." Duo closed his eyes quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Duo awoke in a small room. "Ah good afternoon Mr. Maxwell," a voice said. Duo turned and noticed a young woman.

"Where am I?" Duo asked.

"Your in the hospital, on June 18, the time is 1:30 incase you wanted to know." The woman said.

"How did I get here?"

"You were brought in by a group of people." The woman said running her hand through her blonde hair.

"How long have I been out?" Duo asked.

"Nearly a week now," the woman responded. Duo turned his head back, looking at the ceiling. _'Heero and the others… did I just imagine them?'_ Duo shook his head no, he couldn't accept that.

"You are free to go Mr. Maxwell." The woman said.

* * *

Duo was running down the street, it had taken him an hour to get out of the damn hospital. Duo finally came to a stop in front of the building where Heero and the others lived. Duo walked up to the door and knocked on it. Duo waited then knocked again this time the door pushed opened. Duo lightly walked inside, "Hello?" Duo listened but all that returned was his echo. Duo walked around till he saw a door that caught his attention. Duo's hand reached for the door knob but stopped voices… Duo could hear voices coming from the room.

* * *

"Heero please calm down. We don't need you hurt like last time." The blonde said.

Heero looked at the blonde, "Don't tell me what to do Quatre, please."

"Heero, I now what you do at night. You have me worried," Quatre said again standing up, "I know you want to find Duo but don't beat yourself up for it."

* * *

Duo sighed he didn't mean to make Heero worry let alone hurt himself. Duo finally opened the door.

* * *

Quatre and Heero had still been arguing when they heard a click. Everyone turned and looked at the door, noticing Duo standing there. Heero ran up to him and hugged him close. Duo smiled and hugged him back; he loved Heero and was glad this wasn't all but a dream. 


End file.
